Estudiando el Amor
by Aory
Summary: La pasion se desata en un campus universitario, ¿es amor , pasion o simplemente diversion lo que ocurre entre estas pareja?, leanla y averiguenlo es un TE y SS; entre otras parejas
1. Default Chapter

Aclaración: Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen

Simbología

-…- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

- cambios de escena

Primer capitulo

-Empuja de ese lado Tomoyo

-Eso hago Sakura, pero yo creo que definitivamente no cabe

-Pero tiene que caber

Dos chicas empujaban lo que parecía ser un mueble para los libros dentro de un cuarto, de la universidad. Ambas son muy hermosas una tiene cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros y ojos verde esmeralda, la otra tiene el cabello casi a la cintura y es de un color azabache y unos hermosos ojos color amatista.

-Tal vez si lo levantamos un poco-sugirió sakura

-Esta bien probemos-

Intentaron levantarlo, pero fue inútil no podían era muy pesado.

Dos chicos pasaban cerca de allí, y al ver la dificultad que experimentaban decidieron ir a ayudarlas

¿Podemos ayudarlas-pregunto un chico con cabello de un color negro como azul, que usa lentes y tienes unos misteriosos ojos azules, que a Tomoyo le pareció realmente atractivo.

-Si-dijo Tomoyo-en realidad intentamos meter este mueble adentro pero no podemos

-No se preocupen las ayudaremos-dijo un chico de cabello color chocolate y unos ojos café, que miraba directamente a Sakura, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura, aun sonrojaba ese chico le parecía realmente atractivo.

Ambos levantaron el mueble y entraron

¿En donde lo pondrán-pregunto uno de los chicos

-Por aquí-dijo Sakura, abriendo una puerta mostrando una habitación algo espaciosa con dos camas.

los chicos pusieron el mueble en una esquina y salieron de la habitación a lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala

-Gracias por ayudarnos-dijo Tomoyo-mi nombre es Tomoyo Daijdoji y ella es mi prima Sakura Kinomoto

-Mucho gusto-dijo un chico, tendiéndoles la mano a las dos para saludarlas-mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y este que se encuentra a mi lado es Shaoran Lee, mi primo-Shaoran también les dio la mano como saludo

¿Son nuevas aquí verdad-pregunto Shaoran

-Si-contesto Sakura

-Por eso no la habíamos visto, nosotros ya tenemos 4 años de estar aquí-dijo Eriol¿son de primer año?

-No-dijo Tomoyo-lo que sucede es que estábamos en otra universidad, pero nos transferimos a esta, nosotras también tenemos 4 años de estar en la universidad

-Será mejor que nos retiremos-dijo Shaoran-así podrán seguir acomodando sus cosas

-Nosotros estamos en el piso de arriba, en el 3, por si nececitan ayuda en algo-dijo Eriol, sonriéndole a Tomoyo

-Si gracias-dijo tomoyo, contemplando la sonrisa que la hacia sentirse que se caer

-o talvez cuando terminen les gustaría que les mostráramos el campus-dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a Sakura

-eh.., si claro, nos gustaría-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

Ambos chicos salieron del dormitorio y cerraron las puertas.

Ambas chicas cayeron en los muebles y suspiraron

-viste que guapo es Shaoran Tomoyo

-No en realidad-dijo Tomoyo con una cara de ensoñación-solo me fije en lo atractivo que es Eriol

¿crees que tengan novia?

-No lo se Sakura, son guapos los dos, así que lo mas seguro es que tengan

-O tal vez no, se portaron muy amables

-Pero eso no quiere decir nada, talvez son amigables-dijo Tomoyo

-O talvez les parezcamos atractivas-dijo Sakura

Suspiraron nuevamente, y al mismo tiempo, ellas se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a reír

Estaban riendo aun cuando tres chicas ingresaron a la sala

-Hola- saludaron las tres

-Hola-correspondieron ellas el Saludo

¿Son nuestras compañeras de cuarto-pregunto Tomoyo

(Estos cuartos son así cuando uno entra esta una pequeña salita y a los lados se encuentran dos puertas que son los dormitorios, en cada uno duermen dos personas)

-yo soy una, mi nombre es Chijaru Mihara, pero llámenme Chijaru

-Y yo soy otra, mi nombre es Naoko Yanaguizawa y ella es nuestra amiga Rika Sadaki, que duerme en el cuarto de al lado, llámennos, por nuestro nombres no nos gusta las formalidades

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y a nosotras tampoco nos agradan las formalidades

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daijdouji

-Gusto en conocerlas, pero nos retiraremos, a acomodar nuestras cosas-dijo Chiharu

-Si claro-dijo Sakura

-Nosotras haremos lo mismo

-Si esta bien dijo Naoko

-Las veremos luego-dijo Rika

-

-Esas chicas estaban muy buenas, en especial Sakura-dijo Shaoran

-En eso te apoyo primo, pero a mi quien realmente me encanto fue Tomoyo, y quiero que sea mía

-Lo mismo espero con Sakura

Eriol se dirigió a una pequeña refri de donde saco dos cervezas

-Brindemos por eso-dijo dándole una a Shaoran

-Brindemos por eso

-

Ya habían terminado de acomodar todo, estaban en el dormitorio, solamente ellas estaban en el cuarto pues las demás chicas habían salido, alguien toco a la puerta

-Yo iré-dijo Sakura, abrió la puerta y ante ella se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol

-Hola-saludaron ellos

-Hola-saludo sakura sonriéndoles-pasen -les dijo, ellos entraron a la sala

¿se encuentra tomoyo-pregunto Eriol

-Si esta, Tomoyo- llamo Sakura

Esta salio del dormitorio

-Hola-les saludo al verlos

-Hola- respondió Eriol, sonriéndole de tal manera que ella sintió derretirse

-Mi primo y yo nos preguntábamos si ya habían terminado de acomodarse-dijo Shaoran

-De hecho acabamos de terminar-dijo Sakura

-que les parece si nos acompañan a dar un paseo a la ciudad-dijo Eriol

-No lo se¿que dices tu Sakura-

-que vallamos-respondió esta sonriendo

-Esta bien-dijo Tomoyo-espérennos aquí, nos cambiaremos

-Si no se preocupen esperaremos

-

-Así que son Norteamericanas-dijo Eriol que conducía un auto azul marino, de uno que son solo para dos personas, por lo que Sakura y Shaoran iban en otro auto de los mismos de Eriol, solo que en color verde

-Mas o menos-dijo Tomoyo-lo que sucede es nuestros padres es decir mi padre y su hermana la madre de Sakura vivieron aquí en Japón, durante mucho tiempo, pero luego se mudaron a Estados unidos, mi madre era japonesa también

¿era-

-Si murió al nacer yo-

-Lo siento-dijo Eriol

-No te preocupes¿y tu de donde eres?

-De Inglaterra, pero vivo en Japón hace ya cinco años, mis padres pusieron una empresa aquí así que nos tuvimos que mudar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

¿y tu novia?

-Novia-rió el-no tengo y que hay de ti ¿tienes novio?

-No- ella lo escucho decir perfecto, esto hizo que sonriera, significaba que le interesaba

-

¿hace mucho que llegaron a Japón Sakura-

-No en realidad Shaoran, hace un mes más o menos, por el momento vivo con mi tío el padre de Tomoyo, y con mi hermano

¿por el momento a que te refieres-

-Mi padre tiene una casa aquí en Japón, pero el no se encuentra ya que esta en una excavación en Egipto, por lo que vivimos con mi tío, hasta que regrese

¿y tu hermano es mayor o menor que ti-

-Es mayor, pero solo 3 años

¿Y tu tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-No soy hijo único, respóndeme algo Sakura

-Si dime

¿Tienes novio-

Ella respondió sonriendo-No y ¿tu?

-Tampoco¿eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad contigo?

-Tal vez

El sonrió

-

-Debo irme, tengo algo que hacer-dijo Naoko

-Esta bien, ocupas que te lleve

-No gracias Chijaru, tomare el autobús

-No veremos luego entonces dijo Rika

Ella salio del café, tomo el autobús, llego a un local y entro por una puerta que sin duda era la trasera

-Hola litsbi-la saludo un hombre

-Hola Jonh-respondió ella

Escena algo fuerte

Camino al lugar y entro a un camerino, pronto se encontraba vestida con otra ropa, usaba unas sandalias de tacón y una falda roja muy corta paletoneada, una camisa blanca desabotonada de los primeros botones lo que permitía ver su brasier -"como odio este trabajo, pero no pude conseguir nada en lo que ganara lo suficiente para pagar la universidad y que me diera tiempo para estudia", su rostro estaba muy maquillado, pero se distinguía que seguía siendo Naoko, se vio al espejo-Solo falta algo-dijo mientras se colocaba un antifaz, salio del camerino y se dirigió al escenario, este estaba alto y a su alrededor habían sentados varios hombres, la música comenzó a sonar y ella a bailar, después de unos instantes ella se encontraba sin nada mas encima que los zapatos y el antifaz, los hombres le gritaban algunas palabras obscenas, ella acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos empezaba por su cuello y lentamente bajaba por sus pechos , hasta llegar a su entrepierna, muchos le tiraban dinero, el show termino y ella se metió en su camerino, llevaba una bata

-Valla que eres hermosa-escucho decir a alguien se dio la vuelta y un joven cabello rubio y ojos verdes la observaba con mirada lasciva

-Iba a pedir ayuda, cuando este se abalanzó sobre ella, tapándole la boca y arrinconándola en una pared, le quito la bata, ella intentaba safarse pero no podía

¿Te haces la difícil-le dijo el mientras con la mano libre tocaba sus pechos, ella se movía

¿no te gusta, pero si en el escenario vi, como te lo hacías y lo disfrutabas, el bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y comenzó a tocarla

Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de ella, que aun llevaba el antifaz, saco fuerzas y logro empujarlo, lo que le permitió pedir auxilio, muy pronto un hombre entro, el que antes ella había llamado Jonh, que era el encargado de la seguridad, tomo al tipo y lo saco del local

fin de escena

-No vuelvas aquí-le dijo mientras lo tiraba a la calle, regreso con litsbi

-Te encuentras bien, lamento que esto halla ocurrido, debió meterse mientras sacaba a otro tipo que estaba causando problemas

-si Jonh, solo quiero cambiarme

-Esta bien te dejare entonces-salio y cerro la puerta

Litsbi callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar

-

¿y dime quien será la presa este semestre Andrés-

-No estoy muy seguro Takashi, pero estaba pensando en Chiharu

¿Chiharu, y cual es el premio-

-ese es la chica mas tímida e inocente del campus, así que será difícil, por lo que el premio será el poso y si lo consigues serás el nuevo jefe del club

-El dinero no me interesa Andrés, pero si me interesa ser el Jefe-

-Lo haré, cuales son las condiciones

-Tienes que acostarte con ella, mínimo tres veces y traer pruebas que lo hicistes

-Acepto

-

Habían ido a un bar, que tenía una música en vivo muy buena, podría decir que la pasó maravillosamente, y más cuando quien la acompaño fue el chico que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Te gusto el lugar-le pregunto mientras parqueaba el carro, en el parqueo del campus

-Estuvo excelente Shaoran-dijo ella con una sonrisa

El se bajo del auto y fue al lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta, ella se bajo y quedo de espaldas al carro, él quedo enfrente de ella

-Así que te gusto el lugar Sakura¿Qué me dices de la compañía?

-Diría que estuvo bien-

¿solo bien-dijo mientras se acercaba más al rostro de ella

Sakura supo las intensiones, la iba a besar, le pareció que era pronto, apenas y lo conocía, pero no se movía, sabia que si se movía, después se arrepentiría, podría decir que tan solo en una noche callo presas de sus encantos, el la beso suavemente, pero mas que un beso fue un pequeño roce de labios

¿Qué me dices ahora-

-Mejoro, pero falta algo- y ahora quien se acerco a él fue ella, y esta ves si fue un beso, algo pasional se diría-ahora si estuvo excelente- y con esas palabras camino acompañada de el hasta su cuarto, ella se metió y el se retiro al suyo .

-

-Lamento que nos hayamos retrasado, seguramente Sakura y Shaoran, ya llegaron-

-No te preocupes Eriol, además ya llegamos

El parqueo el auto

¿Te divertistes Tomoyo-

-Si mucho Eriol-

-Fue un placer-apago el auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo, ella quedo frente a el

-Eres hermosa-le dijo él

-Gracias-dijo ella algo sonrojada, la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció y se besaron apasionadamente. -"No sabia si era el efecto del alcohol, el que la hacia que lo besara de esa forma, nunca antes lo había hecho y menos con quien acababa de conocer, pero a ¿quien engañaba echándole la culpa al alcohol, la verdad es que desde que lo conoció ese día un gran deseo por besarlo la consumía, y no podía negar que lo disfrutaba grandemente"- Al fin se separaron por la falta de aire-

-Besas muy bien-le dijo él

-Igual que tú-dijo ella seductoramente

-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, ya es muy tarde

-Si vamos, espero que esta noche se repita-dijo ella

-Igual yo, en especial la ultima parte-

Esto hizo que ella riera

Nota de la autora: este es mi primer fic, espero les guste y si no díganme porque para tratar de arreglarlo, y por favor manden review, eso me diría que les gusta y me animaría a seguir escribiendo, les aseguro que la historia traerá muchas sorpresas.


	2. capitulo 2

AVISO

Hola, espero les haya gustado el fic, necesito que me manden review y me digan si están bien las escenas lemon, o les bajo un poco la intensidad, porque ya se que pasara el próximo capitulo y tendría varias escenas lemon, pero si ha ustedes no les agrada puedo bajarles a lemonade, o dejarlas en lemon, así que por favor manden review, entre mas pronto sepa su opinión, mas pronto estarán leyendo el segundo de esta historia que tendrá varias sorpresas; y enredos entre varias parejas de card captor Sakura.

Acepto sugerencias, así que si tienen alguna, no duden en decírmelas OK


	3. Capitulo 3

¿y en que soñaban anoche?-pregunto Rika

¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Tomoyo

Se escuchaban suspiros provenientes de su habitación en la noche-

¿En serio?-dijo Naoko

Rika asintió

Sakura y Tomoyo rieron nerviosas

Bueno yo…. Soñaba….. que…. comía mucho chocolate-dijo Sakura

Y yo helado-dijo Tomoyo

Las demás las miraron interrogantes y con cierta incredulidad

No creo que sea eso-dijo Naoko

si lo mismo pienso, yo pensaba que en algo mas intenso-dijo Rika

Ante este comentario ambas no pudieron evitar ponerse sonrojadas

¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Chijaru

No se porque preguntas, cuando no sabes yo te digo, y después me reclamas que como puedo pensar en eso.-dijo Rika

Dímelo-dijo Chijaru

Esta bien nuestras amigas aquí tenían un sueño erótico -dijo Rika

¡Que!-dijo casi gritando Chijaru, mientras adquiría un tono sonrojado al igual que Sakura y Tomoyo

En realidad hicimos mucho ruido-pregunto Tomoyo, algo preocupada y sonrojada

No mucho, pero ya que las noches son silenciosas, cualquier pequeño ruido se escucha, además yo conozco ese tipo de suspiros-dijo Rika, quien era sin duda una de las chicas mas liberal en cuanto a expresar lo que sentía y pensaba, para ella algunos tabúes que existían en la sociedad no eran mas que ridiculeces, por eso no tenia reparo en decir cualquier cosa sin importar la opinión de los demás.

¿Y se puede saber quienes eran los otros integrantes?-pregunto Naoko

Se lo diremos-dijo Tomoyo-pero nada saldrá de aquí OK

Lo prometemos-dijeron casi en coro las demás

Talvez hayan escuchado de ellos, en mi caso Shaoran Li-dijo Sakura

Y yo Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo Tomoyo.

No las culpo con tremendos bombones-dijo Rika

Deben tener cuidado-dijo Naoko

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sakura

Ellos tienen fama de conquistadores, así que les recomiendo que no se enamoren.-dijo Naoko

Estas segura de eso-pregunto Tomoyo

Si muy segura-

Sakura y Tomoyo entristecieron un poco, aunque apenas los conocían, aun no sabían muy bien lo que querían con ellos, aunque por el momento lo único que sentían por ellos no pasaba de una simple atracción física, y muy fuerte por cierto.

* * *

Tienes que irte ya-pregunto una mujer cabello rojizo y ojos café muy bella

Si Nakuru debo trabajar-

Pero Touya, no puedes llamar y decir que estas enfermo-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su novio seductoramente, y esta comenzó a besarlo en los labios, en el cuello, haciéndole soltar unos cuantos suspiros y por un instantes toda su determinación por ir a trabajar se esfumaron, pero un rayo de razón le llego y se separo de ella.

no puedo Nakuru, pero prometo que llegare temprano¿si?-

Eso espero Touya, porque si no podrás ver una sorpresa-dijo ella con cierta sensualidad en su voz.

¿Y cual es?-dijo el seductoramente

Ella se acerco a su oído y la murmuro algo.

El sonrió-Vaya ahora que se eso créeme que llegare muy rápido- dijo el-estaré muy impaciente, adiós –dijo despidiéndose con un beso

Adiós-dijo ella-

Instantes después el salía del departamento de su Novia

* * *

Hola Lao-

Hola Rika, me da gusto verte de nuevo-

Igualmente-dijo Rika sonriendo

Lao se sonrojo, pero quito la vista de Rika para que esta no lo notase

Instantes después entro un profesor y se presento

Así que Terada-dijo Rika, mientras ciertas ideas cruzaban por su mente-Es muy atractivo.-

Disculpa-dijo Naoko a un chico, pues acaba de chocar contra el.

No te preocupes Yanagizawa-dijo el chico, que tenia cabello café y ojos del mismo color, y que era muy atractivo

Fue cuando ella lo recordó-¿Tu eres Maxwell, no es así?-

Si ese soy yo, llevamos una clase juntos el semestre pasado-

Si lo recuerdo¿Y dime como has estado?

Bien, Yanagizawa, yo quería saber si te gustaría tomar algo algún día conmigo-dijo el-antes no me atreví a preguntártelo, pero estuve pensando y se que me arrepentiría si no te lo preguntaba¿Qué me dices aceptas?

Naoko sonrió-Me gustaría, pero llámame Naoko ¿si?.-

Y tu a mi Kay, que te parece mañana a las 2:00-dijo el sonriendo

Perfecto Kay-dijo ella sonriéndole

El sonrió

* * *

Te veré mas tarde Sakura-

Adiós Tomoyo-

Iba caminando cuando sintió que alguien la jalo dentro de un aula

Iba a protestar cuando vio de quien se trataba-Shaoran-dijo ella

Hola Sakura-dijo el en un tono seductor, mientras se acercaba mas a Sakura

Shaoran necesito hablar contigo-decía mientras sin poder evitarlo miraba la boca de el, sin otro pensamiento mas que querer besarlo.

Dime que es-dijo el mientras acortaba mas la distancia que los separaba.

Bueno yo…

Pero ya no pudo decir nada pues el la besaba, cada instante mas intensamente, y luego de unos instantes ya no solo los besos eran participes de este momento, sino una cuantas carisias, al principio un poco precavidas por parte de el pues no quería ahuyentarla, pero como ella no oponía ninguna resistencia decidió ser un poco mas osado, y el hecho de que ella correspondiera lo animaba aun mas, así que comenzó a acariciar con su mano de derecha su espalda y bajo hasta que llego a cierto punto en donde se detuvo(ya saben donde ¿no?) y las carisias subieron de intensidad logrando arrancar un suspiro de los labios de Sakura, su mano izquierda encontró camino bajo la camisa de ella, subió por su estomago y seguía subiendo hasta que…

Se puede saber que hacen aquí-pregunto un profesor, aunque la respuesta resultara algo obvia.

Bueno yo.-dijo una muy avergonzada Sakura.

Tan solo discutíamos algunos puntos importantes de una clase-dijo Shaoran, realmente divertido.

El profesor los miro seriamente

* * *

Alguien le tapo los ojos toco sus manos y supo que se trataba de un chico-¿Eriol?-

El quito las manos y ella se dio vuelta quedando así frente a frente

Necesito hablar contigo-dijo ella.

Espera dijo el-mirando a ver si había alguien por el pasillo, pero no había nadie, así que abrió una puerta y metió a Tomoyo dentro, el lugar estaba oscuro

¿Dónde estamos?-

Es donde guardan los materiales de limpieza –dijo el

¿Y que hacemos aquí?-pregunto ella

Buscando privacidad-dijo el, mientras se acercaba a ella, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos-Eres hermosa-

Ella se sonrojo, pero claro con esa oscuridad el no lo noto, el bajo sus manos y empezó a acariciar la espalda de ella

¿Querías hablar de algo?-dijo el sonriendo

Pero solo un suspiro fue lo que salio de la boca de Tomoyo, el sonrió al ver lo bien que resultaban sus carisias, así que se acerco a ella y le beso con mucha intensidad que era recibida muy bien por ella, y era respondía de la misma manera, el bajo sus labios hacia el cuello de ella, y comenzó a besarlo haciendo que mas suspiros salieran de ella, el la besaba y ella acariciaba el cabello de el, el la levanto y la sentó en una pequeña mesa que había cerca, se acomodo entre las piernas de Tomoyo y la siguió besando en el cuello, la mano de el ya había encontrado camino bajo la camisa de ella, las caricias aumentaban en intensidad, pero un ruido los distrajo, alguien abría la puerta, así que se separaron, y acomodaron sus ropas y cabellos rápidamente y la puerta se abrió, un hombre los miro extrañamente mientras salían de allí

Buscábamos un baño-dijo Eriol riendo

* * *

Sakura estaba ya en la habitación cuando llego Tomoyo

Me encontré con Shaoran-dijo ella-

¿Y hablaste con el?-pregunto Tomoyo

Sakura se sonrojo-Creo que estábamos muy ocupados haciendo otras cosas como para hablar.-

¡Sakura!-dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió-¿Y tú no vistes a Eriol?-

Tomoyo dejo de reír y se sonrojo grandemente, Sakura lo noto

¡aja!-

Aja ¿Qué ? Sakura-

No lo niegues tu también vistes a Eriol, y apuesto que también encontraron cosas mas "intensas" que hacer, que solo hablar.-

Bueno yo…

Sakura sonrió, pero luego dejo de reír.

Jamás había sentido tanta…..

pasión-completo Tomoyo

y deseo-dijo Sakura

lo mismo pienso-

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana, se encontraban alistando una pequeña maleta, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo, iban saliendo ya cuando alguien toco las puertas, eran las únicas que se encontraban ya que sus compañeras de cuarto habían salido también.

Hola-saludaron los chicos

Hola-saludaron ellas

Ellos vieron las maletas

¿Saldrán a alguna parte?-pregunto Eriol

Si, vamos a casa de mi padre-dijo Tomoyo

Nosotros veníamos a invitarlas-dijo Shaoran sonriendo

Quedara para otra ocasión-dijo Sakura-y en la cual hablaremos.

Esta bien-dijo Shaoran

¿Y cuando regresaran?-pregunto Eriol

Mañana en la noche-dijo Tomoyo

Debemos irnos ya-dijo Sakura

Nos veremos después-dijo Shaoran

Ellas se retiraron, quedando así Shaoran y Eriol solos

Falta poco para que caigan-dijo Eriol

Lo se, te aseguro que muy pronto lo harán, el deseo y la pasión las llenara de tales formas que no se imaginan que podría suceder-

Eriol sonrió-Y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros-

Así es-dijo Shaoran sonriendo

* * *

Todo va como se planeo jefe, solo hay un problema con los Sagara-

Espero que lo soluciones Yui-dijo un hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos café, su rostro reflejaba dureza y seriedad, que no era otro que Hien Daidouji

Si jefe no se preocupe-dijo Yui, quien era un hombre de mirada fria, de ojos café y cabello negro, bastante atractivo, de unos 27 años

Yui, quiero discreción hoy estaran mi hija y mi sobrina, sabes que no tienen que enterarse de nada de esto.-

Si jefe no se preocupe-

Alguien toco la puerta

Adelante –dijo Hien

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron

Hola-saludaron las dos

Yo me retiro-dijo Yui

Tomoyo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este salio de la habitación.

Hola-saludo el-¿Cómo han estado?

Bien papa¿y tu?-

Muy bien hija y tu Sakura

Bien Tío gracias¿y Touya no esta?-

Tu hermano casi no pasa en casa o esta trabajando en el hospital o esta en casa de su novia.

Me lo imagino-dijo Sakura

yo tengo ahorita muchos pendientes, pero que les parece si salen a comprar algo, todos lo gastos van por mi cuenta.-

* * *

Tomoyo entro a su recamara a buscar su cartera, siempre era lo mismo su padre metido en sus negocios, le daba dinero y le decia que fuera a comprar, eran pocos por no decir nunca los momentos que estaba con su padre¿habia sido siempre así, si y eso le provocaba un enorme vacío, la soledad, pero ahora estaba Sakura, y ella era la persona que llenaba un poco ese vacío. Había dejado la puerta abierta y estaba de espalda a ella, escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se dio la vuelta y lo miro allí

Yui¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo algo enfadada

No pude saludarte correctamente-dijo el sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a ella, intento besarla, pero ella se aparto,-¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos Tomoyo?-

No-dijo simplemente-lo que paso fue solo un error Yui.

No se porque lo dices-dijo el

Ella camino hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a el.

Yo soy la persona que mas te conoce Tomoyo, conozco cada centímetro de ti.…

Lo se-dijo ella-pero eso no tiene importancia-ella siguió con su camino hacia la puerta

Y conozco tu mayor secreto.-

El rostro de Tomoyo cambio a uno sombrío, giro su rostro hacia Yui.

Y jurastes jamás revelarlo-

lo se Tomoyo, cumpliré mi promesa, pero mi punto es que no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo, no es ese suficiente motivo para que regreses conmigo.

La débil Tomoyo, que alguna vez estuvo contigo desapareció, no vez que lo que alguna vez ocurrió se debió a mi estado, y a ti no te importo, porque si te importara no te hubieras aprovechado de mi estado de animo, y haber establecido esa relación entre nosotros, que lo único que hizo fue lastimarme mas aun.

El se acerco mas a ella-No creo que fuese así, dime no disfrutastes cada una de mis carisias.-

Lo único que fui, fue una tonta muñeca que realizaba todos tus deseos, allí estaba yo siempre dispuesta para ti, pero eso cambio, ya me supere, y por lo tanto te digo que lo que alguna vez tuvimos jamás volverá a pasar, -dijo muy seria y en su voz se escuchaba el resentimiento y al terminar de decir esto salio de la habitación.

* * *

Subió a su recamara pues una de las muchachas del servicio le informo que le había llegado un paquete, y encima de su escritorio estaba una cajita, la tomo y leyó estaba dirigida para ella Sakura Kinomoto, pero no tenia remitente, la abrió y su rostro denoto preocupación.

No podía ser que la aya encontrado, pero sino era el quien mas sabia acerca de eso, nadie…., y eso la preocupaba, tomo la caja nuevamente tratando de revisarla y esperando encontrar el remitente, pero no estaba, acaso seria posible que el estuviera en Japón.-Sakura-escucho decir sin duda era Tomoyo, tomo la caja y metió lo que antes había sacado y guardo todo en una de sus gavetas.

Estas lista ya-pregunto Tomoyo desde la puerta

Si, este solo vine a…, nada olvídalo-dijo muy nerviosa

¿Estas bien Sakura?-

Si Tomoyo vamos-dijo forzando una sonrisa

Ambas salieron de la habitación

* * *

No puedo creer lo rápido que termino el fin de semana-dijo Chijaru, que en estos momento se encontraba platicando con Rika

Siempre es lo mismo, pero esta vez no me molesta tanto que sea lunes.

¿Porque que lo dices?-

Por nada olvídalo Chijaru-dijo mientras sus pensamientos eran ocupados por cierto profesor…

Hola-dijo un chico

Chijaru lo vio y se sonrojo, ese chico era Takashi Yamazaki, era uno de los mas populares, y realmente le gustaba, pero el solo se interesaba de las chicas populares y definitivamente ella no estaba en ese grupo.

Hola-respondieron ambas chicas al saludo.

Tu eres Chijaru¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no te molesta?-

No-dijo esta

Me alegro, tu puedes llamarme Takashi-

Rika tan solo observaba la escena

Sabes hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo, pero no me atrevía, tengo el gran temor que me rechaces, pero para lograr algo que vale la pena debes arriesgarte, es por eso que he decidido preguntarte¿si quisieras salir conmigo a algún lugar?-

¿una cita?-pregunto ella muy sorprendida

si, no me digas que mi mayor temor se hará realidad.-

Si,…. bueno no, lo que quiero decir es que si acepto salir contigo-dijo una muy sonriente Chijaru

Me alegro -dijo el-¿te parece bien mañana, a las 6?-

Si claro-

El se retiro

Valla, mi querida amiga Chijaru consiguió una cita-

No puedo creer que me invitara-

si debes sentirte bien, si el chico que te tiene loca te invita a salir

¿Cómo sabes que me interesa?-dijo Chijaru

Si te sonrojas cuando lo ves y te pones nerviosa cuando esta cerca, no hay que ser genio para darse cuenta.-

* * *

Aquí voy Lao-dijo un chico cabello negro, ojos café y de lentes, guapo pero que no se vestía muy bien, y que estaba considerado entre los llamados cerebritos por ser muy buen alumno, además de que no tenia padres ricos, así que era considerado por los populares como un perdedor.

No lo hagas Tai-dijo el otro, que era su amigo

Debo hacerlo, además tal vez ella no me rechace, al menos debo intentarlo-así que con paso decidido camino hacia una chica que vestía una falda bastante corta y una camisa pegada, de cabello largo negro que caía por su espalda, era sin duda muy hermosa, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a Tai, eran los hermosos ojos de tonalidad rojiza que poseía ella Meiling Tsing.

Hola-dijo Tai sentándose en la banca en que ella se encontraba

Un simple hola-respondió ella, sin nada de amabilidad, sino mas bien por cortesía

Mi nombre es Tai Tanaka, y quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez.-dijo el algo nervioso.

Jamás saldría con un perdedor-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la banca y se alejaba.

Notas de la autora¿Que donde me había metido, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad me ha mantenido realmente muy ocupada, tratare de tardar menos para la próxima, si se que solo hubo un poco de SS y TE, pero es que quería introducir todas las demás parejas, el próximo capitulo introduciré mas escenas de SS y TE¿Qué secretos guardaran Tomoyo y Sakura, la vida de ellas no fue fácil al igual que la de ellos, pero de la vida de Shaoran y Eriol, sabrán mas el próximo capitulo, esperare sus reviews, con sus dudas, comentarios. Gracias por todos lo Reviews que me han mandado, lamento no agradecerlos individualmente, pero ya es tarde son las dos de la mañana, y si no termino hoy no se cuando cargare este capitulo, así que eso quedara para otra ocasión.Y una aclaración importante se que el capitulo anterior puse que Rika era la que dormía en otra habitación, pero es Chijaru.


End file.
